Shattered
by Kaiyote
Summary: John's tired of Bobby hurting him. One sided BJIP, LJWP Part 7 uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Shattered   
**Email:** vardametwen@yahoo.com   
**Rating:** PG / PG-13   
**Paring:** One sided Bobby/John; future Logan/John   
**Summary:** John's tired of Bobby hurting him.   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men oh how I wish I could.   
**Warning:** Slash. Violence.   
**Notes:** Bobby and John are way OOC. Very. But just try to stay with it. Surprise ending at the end of 'Never Alone', the sequel to this. There are most likely going to be either six part or seven(haven't decided yet) But I almost have C.3 done, and I'm working on C.2. (Big gaps are changes in parts.)( The points in time are sorta messed up. C.1 is before Rogue and Logan get to the school. C.2 is like during when Rogue and Logan get to the school and then it just goes after that.)   
  
  
**Shattered: Part 1**   
  
  
  
One knock. Two. Three.   
  
Logan growled softly and headed to open his door.   
  
'Who the hell could be knocking on my door?' Logan thought, it was the middle of the night and even though most of the kids spent their night talking away, they usually didn't spend their time knocking on their teachers' door.   
  
Logan opened his door and saw John or Pyro as he called himself in his mutant name. Logan took one glance at the kid and knew something was wrong. His hair was a mess and he deathly pale. Usually Logan would not let the kid in his room but he looked so awful he motioned for John to sit on his bed.   
  
"Logan," John hoarsely said with fear in his voice," There's something I need to tell you..."   
  
  
**Intro:**   
  
Their love had started simply enough, if you could call love simple. In the beginning their love was so sweet, gentle touches and kisses, hugs even, which was rare for John. It was so easy in the beginning, but John learned nothing in love was that easy.   
  
Both of them loved each other. John couldn't help feeling incredibly happy when he saw him, John would do anything for Bobby. And Bobby would do the same.   
  
All the loneliness John had felt before had disappeared when he saw Bobby.   
  
The day they finally said they loved each other was joyess. John's heart was beating so fast as he said it and he knew Bobby felt the same way. They kissed softly after that and John could feel sparks fly.   
  
Then the worst thing happened to John. Bobby pushed him on the ground and kicked him in the ribs. Finally when John got up Bobby continued to hurt him while he stood there silently taking it. His mind didn't register the pain, all he could think was, 'What's happening. Why's he doing this?'   
  
Then he blacked out.   
  
  
When he awoke it was as if nothing had ever happened after they said they loved each other and kissed. Bobby was nowhere to be seen.   


* * *

  
**Chapter 1**   
  
John slowly came into the door of Bobby and his room, he knew he was late and knew that Bobby was probably very pissed off. He gently crept up to his bed until a fist sent him flying backwards against the wall. He tried to get up but everything was spinning. Just as John succeeded in getting up another punch sent him down again. He felt Bobby's foot kick his ribs; he would have rolled backwards but the wall kept him from moving. Another kick hit him the ribs. John's vision was turning black, but it was soon it went away as Bobby grabbed onto his shirts collar and pulled him up facing him.   
  
"I thought I told you to be here on time," the words were spoken harshly as Bobby punched John's ribs again which caused a tiny squeak to emit from John's mouth.   
  
John involuntary gasped when he did that.   
  
'No no no no no,' his mind screamed, then, 'Don't make a sound. Don't make a sound. Don't make a sound.'   
  
The mantra was repeated hundreds of time in his brain. Bobby hated it when John made a sound while he was hurting him, so he made the beating much more harder, and sometimes used his mutant ice powers.   
  
John braced himself for another kick or punch, but was surprised when none came. He slowly made his gaze from the ground go up to where Bobby was standing. Now Bobby was standing by their bathroom door, with a look that John had been all to often which meant 'Get up now.' So he did.   
  
It wasn't much fun; John's hands were clutched over his ribs and breathing was not the most easy thing in the world. Then an almost stabbing pain seemed to hit him in the chest and he crumpled to the floor. Bobby growled softly and walked to John and picked him up and moved him to the bathroom.   
  
"Wake up!" Bobby shouted in Johns face, he saw Johns stir a little and then opened his eyes.   
  
"Ugh..." John moaned, now his whole entire body felt the almost stabbing pain.   
  
"Jesus..." Bobby muttered, as he made John sit up. After John was totally aware of everything that was going on Bobby held his hand on John's heart. A blue light emerged from Bobby's hand and went into John's heart. John whimpered softly as the blue light entered his chest but then stopped.   
  
"Check," was all that Bobby whispered harshly after the blue light had entered John's body.   
  
John was slightly grateful when he looked at his body; all the bruises he had suffered had disappeared and his ribs hurt less, in fact they didn't hurt at all. But another side of John wished Bobby would not have found out that he had the ability to heal people, then people would start to suspect something, something that John couldn't say himself.   
  
The part of himself that was grateful still loved Bobby too much to tell anyone that Bobby was hurting him. The other part of him desperately wanted to tell some one, but the other part was to in control.   
  
"Good," Bobby muttered then spoke in a louder voice," Now get up. We're meeting Jubilee and Kitty, remember?"   
  
Bobby walked toward the door leading out of the bathroom, "Oh, and get changed. I don't think they'd react quite...well to the condition of your clothes." Then Bobby walked out.   
  
John looked down at his clothes, Bobby was right. His clothes had a few spots of blood on them and were ripped a little. He sighed and stood up looking at the door warily. He didn't want to go out tonight. But he knew he would have hell to pay if he didn't go out with Bobby right now. He went out of the door to go get dressed and was out the door following behind Bobby.   
  
  
  
John leaned back into his seat at the pizza place Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, and himself were at. There were few people at the pizza place, which was weird because it was a Friday night around 9:30. Normally the place would be buzzing, but tonight there seemed to be a heavy sadness that hanged in the air. John stifled a yawn and looked at Bobby and Jubilee playing some game.   
  
He leaned deeper into his seat and reached for his soda when he heard a familiar voice.   
  
"John," Kitty asked softly," Are you okay? You seem kinda down."   
  
John would have jumped at the voice but he was too tired to. John nodded,"...Yeah. I'm fine, just tired."   
  
"Maybe we should head back...since you're tired...and we wouldn't want to be home after curfew. You know how Scott and Jean get."   
  
John sneaked a glance over at Bobby who looked like he was having the time of his life.   
  
"Naw," John said sleepily," I'm okay, plus it looks like Bobby and Jubilee are having a lot of fun."   
  
"You're right," Kitty said looking at them," It's not that late. And we have a Saturday tomorrow. If we get home late you can wake up late anyway."   
  
Kitty went over to Bobby and Jubilee to see what they were exactly playing. John was glad. He didn't really feel like talking to anyone at that moment so he got up and stretched for a bit. He sighed as he looked over at Bobby and Jubilee and found Kitty playing the game they were. 'Man,' he thought,' It's going to be a long night.'   
  
  
  
**tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own. (Wish I did)  
**Notes:** The stuff before 'Before' and after 'After' are basically John's Journel. But since Boby would basically kill John if he found a journal John is going over this in his head. POV is John's (it should be clear). The *** indicate change of POV in the flash back. --- means flashback basically.  
  
  
**Shattered: Part 2**   
  
  
_I know I shouldn't have done it...I should only be thinking about myself, even though I should be helping others. But I couldn't help think of what would happen if he chose her over me. I couldn't help thinking of what would happen to her. I didn't want her to end up like me..._  
  
**---Before---**   
"Class," Mrs. Monroe began, "Today we have a new student joining are class."   
  
She stopped for a second to point out the unnamed student to the side of her.   
  
"Introduce yourself, dear," Ororo whispered as she moved over to the chalk board.   
  
The unnamed student looked at the ground for a second and muttered something like 'Im Rgu'. Most of the kids in class laughed and then stopped abruptly when they saw Ororo's glare. Then Ororo turned to the unnamed student and nodded.   
  
"I'm Rogue..." Rogue stated in a small voice, then walked toward the desk that Mrs. Monroe was pointing at and then sat down.   
  
***   
  
I could tell Bobby wasn't paying attention to anything that Ororo was saying. I was absolutely sure he was looking at the new student Marie. I didn't care at first. But when we were half way into our second period of this class I was worried. Bobby's sight hadn't left Marie's at all.   
  
Even though I was behind Bobby I always knew where and what he was looking at. I felt happier though all of a sudden. If Bobby wasn't looking at me like he normally did then I was free...more free that I had been in the last few weeks. But then dread set in...that was how I had first noticed Bobby.   
  
Bobby had always been looking at me like that...especially when he finally realized that we both liked each other. And then this whole thing had happened...I couldn't deny that Bobby might leave me for Rogue...and then Rogue would have to feel like I did everyday. So I did what I shouldn't have done...what I shouldn't have done for me that is.   
  
I'm not sure I was really conscious of myself doing this, but all I could think was that I did not want to have someone else be hurt by Bobby. I don't think I realized that much that my lighter was out of my pocket and in my hands. And I didn't realize that my lighter was on and now that my lighter was on and that a fireball was in my hands.   
  
Of course part of me wanted to show off in the first place...but not while Bobby's around...that's suicide. Or suicide that happens over and over again...because he'll just heal you after he hurts you.   
  
I could feel Bobby's glare aimed right at me. Then my fireball dropped...Bobby used his powers to stop mine.   
  
***   
  
"John!" Mrs. Monroe yelled turning around to see him," What did I tell you-"   
  
Ororo could clearly see John jump as she spoke, but shook it off when he mumbled sorry.   
  
**---after---**   
  
_So...I didn't really want too. But I did...not that it did any good for me...or Rogue. Bobby ended up looking like a hero to Rogue. So they talked afterwards...Of course Bobby hasn't come to our room yet. He's out with Rogue. But I know when he comes back...I will have hell to pay. And when he comes home...I'm the angel and he's the devil._   
  
  
**tbc.**   
  
**A/N:** Well, I would have added more. But it just did not work out when I looked at it. So this is basically chapter 1.5, next chapter is 2. Combining them did not work, so they're split. Next chapter will probably be out in the next two weeks...luckily for me school is out in the next three weeks. It might be out later since I have to write an essay for L.A and write a 2000 word(boring) short story about the Middle Ages...I would appreciate an idea to help.   
(this has nothing to do with the story. It's for my History story. Please tell me if this makes sense) Gambit is having flashbacks of his pastlife(In the Middle Ages). Yeah I am including X-Men...... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. (Wish I did)  
**Notes:** I was going to do the fight part of the scene...but turns out that didn't work at...sorry. But John does describe it...Sorry for this part being out so late too (Mostly because after the second part went out I had a ton of school stuff to do...plus dumb health stuff *grumble*)...I swear the next part will be out soon because I had it done before this chapter. And this part won't be too long either...Oh and there's a weird little point of view thing going on...sorta. The end is included to make the next part make more sense.   
  
**Shattered: Part 3**   
  
John rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. Bobby refused to heal John at all, even after Bobby had kissed John with frozen lips and held the kiss for what seemed like forever. Which made John feel like he was in a blizzard with nothing on except for...well nothing.   
  
John looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom. 'God I look horrible,' John thought to himself. And he did.   
  
John's lips looked slightly tinted blue and purple. His neck had an imprint on it that looked like a hand. And if you could see his ribs they looked blue and purple and bruised. John's eyes also looked sadder than they had ever before looked.   
  
John shuddered as he looked back on his lips. He touched them gently with one of his fingers and shuddered gain. His lips were still cold to the touch. He touched his lips again. They felt like they were growing colder by the second.   
  
John slid down the wall of the bathroom with his finger still on his lips. There was no way John would be going to sleep.   
  
  
The next day, Ororo observed, John was quieter than usual. She watched him during his physical education class and saw that he got in trouble for not running. In her class he barely even moved. But Ororo did nothing about it, and marked it off as a test he'd been worried about.   
  
  
**---next night---**   
  
John groaned as he laid down on his bed. Bobby had even refused to heal him in the morning too. So John had to trudge around school almost the whole day with all the injuries he had sustained last night, including the cold lips.   
  
He even got in trouble in his P.E. class for not running. But John did not care. He didn't want to run when just breathing while walking was painful and his head felt like he had his own heavy metal rock band playing in his head.   
  
And in Storms class he couldn't help but feel like Storm was watching him constantly. But by then John was too tired to care anymore. He could barely even keep his eyes open for that class and all the ones after either.   
  
And now he was here, lying on his bed. Half asleep, half awake. Dreading Bobby's return to their room. Wondering where Bobby was then coming to the conclusion that he was out with Rogue.   
  
  
Finally two hours later the door to Bobby and John's room swung open, causing John to jump out if his bed. Bobby walked slowly to John and put his hand above John's heart, just like the nights before. The same glow came out Bobby's hand   
  
John instantly felt his ribs being repaired. And breathing became easier. And all the cold he had been feeling before was gone.   
  
John fell on the bed.   
  
"I'm leaving," Bobby said, walking toward the door," Jean said she sensed something."   
  
As Bobby walked out the door he said," I'll be back later."   
  
John starred at the long closed door. 'So,' he thought to himself,' He only came because Jean sensed something?'   
  
John sighed and closed his eyes and took the opportunity of Bobby not being there and slept.   
  
  
**---a few weeks later---**   
  
John was in the bathroom...again. He wouldn't dare leave it; of course Bobby had his ways of getting in. All Bobby had to do was ice the door then kick it. Of course it would shatter inwards, and shattering the door would not be good either. Surely some one would have noticed. But every time the door shattered and Bobby pulled John out of the bathroom by the arm. And the door seemed to never have been shattered in the first place.   
  
The thought of Bobby made John gasp and made his heart pound faster and made him dizzy. John thoughts were erratic now and crazed. They had been like that ever since two weeks ago. Because Rogue broke up with Bobby to weeks ago. And Rogue asked John out two weeks ago.   
  
Of course John declined, but he already knew that Bobby would be furious at John...luckily Rogue decided it was a mistake to ask John out and decided to go out with Bobby again. But that still didn't keep Bobby fury at bay. Bobby was becoming more and more violent with John each day that passed.   
  
John whimpered slightly at the memories of what Bobby had done to him over the last two weeks. It was too much for John to take thinking back on the memories. He couldn't stand it. He felt like he was trapped, and he longed to leave Bobby now. But that was out of the question. There was no way Bobby would let John leave now, let alone tell anyone.   
  
John whimpered again, and curled tighter into himself and the corner of the wall he was in. He was going to be trapped forever...and there was nothing at all he could do about it. He heard the door close.   
  
Bobby had left. Probably to go on another date with Rogue. John let out a breath of relief, but knew that even though Bobby wasn't there now he could come back at any time. He shivered slightly as he looked on the shiny metal object on the counter next to the bathroom sink.   
  
John sighed...he wasn't even strong enough to do that...if only he could...then he could escape all the pain. If only.   
  
  
tbc.   
  
  
A/N: So...do ya like this part? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. (Wish I did)  
**Notes:** Kay this chapter is just uh...it's just. I don't know. But it deals with attempted something. You guess. Or read.   
  
  
  
**Shattered: Part 4**   
  
  
  
  
  
After the two weeks that passed after Ororo had watched John for one of the first times she noticed something. John was becoming more and more withdrawn, rarely speaking with anybody at all. The second week she noticed something very wrong with John. Finally she could no longer hold back her feelings that something was wrong with John...   
  
  
"John!" Ororo shouted catching up to him, she couldn't help but notice he jumped when she shouted his name.   
  
She was a little out of breath when she caught up to him.   
  
"John," Ororo gently said, "I need to talk to you about something, okay?"   
  
John nodded and looked around nervously, then checked his watch.   
  
"I need to talk to you about Bobby," she gently said again, she noticed a small look of fear in John's eyes as she said that, but continued," You and Bobby have recently become roommates, have you not? And you two are going out, right?"   
  
John nodded to both questions, checking his watch again.   
  
"I-" Before Ororo could finish John spoke out, "Bobby and I have been dating, but I have a date with him that I don't want to miss...so could I please go? And please don't tell Rogue about this."   
  
Ororo nodded and John sped off. She sighed and remembered how John looked and behaved. He was a far cry from how he looked and behaved weeks ago.   
  
Physically he looked okay, most of the time that is. Sometimes when he came to class was paler beyond any point she'd seen him before. His eyes always looked so sad when she saw him in class...so haunted. She could tell that he was losing weight now. The clothes that fit him almost perfectly a month ago now hung baggily on him.   
  
But his mental state was the worst. Anytime she'd call him in class he always jumped slightly, before in class he would have made a sarcastic remark...she even would enjoy a prank or two from him now. He shied away from the rest of anybody in the school and would barely even talk to the professor.   
  
Ororo sighed walked on to her classroom, she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that told her all of this had happened when Bobby became Johns roommate, but ignored the feeling.   
  
Bobby had always seemed so nice to her...he couldn't possibly be involved, could he?   
  
  
John was pushed into the wall, Bobby's hand around his throat.   
  
"You didn't tell her anything right!?!" Bobby yelled at John, pushing him harder into the wall.   
  
"N-no," John barely managed to squeak out when he was thrown onto the floor.   
  
Bobby punched him in the face for what seemed like the millionth time today," Are you sure?" Bobby asked again, fist ready to swing at Johns face, John nodded and looked down.   
  
"Good," Bobby growled and got up, he looked at the place in disgust," Fix the place out while I'm gone...I have a date with Rogue. Make sure it's cleaned up before I get back, you better be glad I'm in a good mood today."   
  
With that Bobby grabbed his jacket and left. John sighed softly,' Thank god Bobby was in a good mood.' John ignored the slight pain in his ribs and neck and started cleaning up the place.   
  
It took two hours and forty-five minutes to clean the entire place. After John was done he collapsed onto Bobby's bed and soon fell asleep. But it was by far not a restful one...   
  
  
---dream---   
  
He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe at all and he didn't know why. It was like something closed off his throat, something cold. He struggled against whatever was attacking him, if even something was. But he was too week from the oxygen loss.   
  
Suddenly he could breathe again. He breathed in a painful breath, what had just happened? He breathed again and released the breath in a sigh of relief. Unfortunately the relief was gone in almost an instant.   
  
He felt a hand wrap itself around his throat. He couldn't breath again and he was so cold. Then something hit him in the back of the head but he was not unconscious, yet. The hand released itself but then slammed into his ribs. He felt and heard a painful crunch sound.   
  
His breath was suddenly taken away from him again, due to the punch. He felt something connect with his head, and he slid down...at least he guessed he slid down. He didn't even know where he was to begin with. Suddenly his air was cut off in the strangest way. He felt something kiss him.   
  
The same coldness filled him, but it was ten fold. He could feel everything in him freeze. It felt like a blizzard was all around him. He was so cold...so cold...   
  
---dream---   
  
  
John gasped as he shot up from his bed. He still felt the coldness all around him. He shivered. 'It was just a dream?' he asked himself.   
  
John got out of the bed and staggered into the bathroom. He locked the door once he was inside. The mirror reflected his face, which was looked far too pale. His eyes looked more haunted then they had ever before. What was worst though was that John's lips were deep blue and purple. That's what scarred him the most. Until he took of his shirt.   
  
When John took off his shirt he expected to see light bruises. But instead he saw dark bruises and his entire chest looked inflamed and red. Instead of the light mark that had would have been on his neck there was a darker and deeper looking red mark.   
  
He gasped as he felt like the same cold had entered him again. He jumped backwards as he gasped. When John looked back up at the mirror again he saw that his blue lips, rib bruises, and neck mark were all gone. Simply gone.   
  
John shook his head. It was too much for him. Even though all the physical evidence of the dream was gone he could still feel the cold presence. It was too much for him. Too much.   
  
He was so close...all he needed to do was reach for the thing by him. It was all he had to do. All he had to do was pick up that knife and the cold feeling would vanish. He would vanish. That was all he wanted to do.   
  
He jumped. The door that had slammed scared him. Bobby was home. The fear intensified, along with the cold.   
  
He did it, he picked up the knife. Suddenly he was aware of the fact that his blood, his blood, was pooling around him. And he realized he was on the ground.   
  
He knew Bobby would be coming into the bathroom any second now. He could feel the cold of the door freezing over. 'It could be over so soon,' he thought to himself,' please don't let him get into here.' Unfortunately his wish was not granted. The door shattered inwards.   
  
He closed his eyes, he could hear Bobby walking towards him. He wanted to open his eyes, but now he was too weak to open them. He felt the same glow and felt the healing begin, but was far from happy. finally he had enough strength to open his eyes, so he did.   
  
Bobby looked at John in disgust.   
  
"Johnny-boy," Bobby smirked, "I'm very disappointed in you. You thought you could actually get away from me?"   
  
John didn't look down, he wanted to but didn't. Bobby stared at him, then walked out the bathroom. John still didn't get up. He wasn't very aware that the ice disappeared. He didn't mind. He just stared up at the ceiling, wondering why nothing would ever come true for him. That was all there was left now. Wondering.   
  
  
tbc.   
  
A/N: Wasn't that just...great? Well only 4 more parts left (I think). But I will have an 'interlude'. Then a sequel to Shattered (called Tangled) Then a sequel to that one. Wooo. Lots of writing :) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. (Wish I did)  
**Notes:** Wooo hooo! 3 Parts to go...They'll be up soon. I hope. Oh I was just wondering if anyone has seen Pirates of the Caribbean or League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. I saw both and I loved them. (Epsecially Johny Depp with all the eyeliner on. Lol) Well I hope you like   
  
  
  
**Shattered: Part 5**   
  
  
  
  
  
John lay on the bathroom again. Bobby had left him there; he never bothered to pick John up the first time, so why would he start now? John had lied on this bathroom now for almost a week...almost seven days. He'd spent almost every night lying there. And it's all because he failed. Six attempted suicides...but Bobby wouldn't let John go, he wouldn't let John rest. To rest eternally, to John, was euphoria.   
  
John sighed. Sometimes when Bobby would heal him John would regain his strength, and usually that was at night, so John would have to lie on his bed, pretending to sleep. But now, sometimes, the new energy would not return...which would leave him to fall asleep faster now.   
  
John chuckled to himself as he thought of a quote he had heard sometime in his life, which was beginning to seem to long to him now. He laughed lightly again as he drifted slowly to sleep.   
  
_'To sleep, perchance to dream…'_   
  
John dreamt that night.   
  
  
  
---dream---   
  
He sat on a bed; he didn't know whom it belonged to, or even if it belonged to anybody, but a bed it was nonetheless. The sun shined brightly from somewhere in the room, John couldn't make it out, but he knew it was the sun. It felt warm and comforting, even though somehow John knew that something bad had just happened.   
  
John never wanted to leave this place, never. It felt like the sunlight was healing him, and all he wanted to do was lie down on the bed and sleep forever. Or, at least something close to forever. He knew he shouldn't though; something kept him from lying down on the bed and sleeping.   
  
It felt like something familiar, a familiar presences, telling him he shouldn't to just stay awake a little longer. Not to fall asleep, but to get up and walk towards the door. 'What door?' John wondered, but as he thought that one appeared, one that had seemed to be there for the longest time, one that he never saw before.   
  
And so he did, he got up and walked towards the door that he never knew was there. He opened the door, and found himself inside a garden.   
  
The garden was beautiful, there had to be at least a thousand different types of flowers there. All colored so beautiful, all smelled so sweet. There were also little waterfalls and small ponds here and there. The waterfall and ponds reflected the sky, which John now noticed to be one of the most beautiful sunsets he had ever seen.   
  
John went to the most beautiful waterfall and pond he could find. It was secluded from the rest of the garden, hidden by trees that smelled as good as the flowers, and had tiny little flowers growing on them themselves. He went to touch the surface of the water, which showed his reflection also. He was surprised at what he saw.   
  
John thought that he would see the sadness that he saw every time he looked into the bathroom mirror before, but instead he saw himself…smiling. He looked so happy, truly happy. 'How long has it been since I've actually looked like that?' John asked himself, '…How long has it been since I've felt like that?' John didn't have the answers, and he feared he'd never again see himself look like that. It scared him, that thought, that he'd never again truly be happy. Even in death, or where ever he would go after he died. 'I don't' think I'll ever find true happiness again,' John thought, '…Maybe…maybe I never even knew it in the first place.'   
  
John never heard the footsteps behind him, nor did he notice. All he could do was stare at the reflection. He only noticed when he felt two arms wrap around his waist.   
  
John gasped, but instead of fighting from the grasp he leaned into it, "Who are you?"   
  
"Don't worry John," The person whispered softly, the voice was low and rough sounding but at the same time soft and gentle, "Don't worry anymore. Everything will turn out just fine."   
  
John sighed, leaning deeper into the touch of the person. He suddenly remembered the pond and how water could actually reflect. Since John could see himself in the reflection before, he could surely see the person. When John actually did look into the water, thought, all he saw was himself. He noticed that the person's grasp was long gone.   
  
John felt a gentle breeze surround him, strangely like the presence he felt earlier and the touch of the person he did not know. He heard a voice whisper; sounding like it was the wind itself, not to mention the unknown person.   
  
"Don't worry Johnny-boy, you'll be alright. But don't wait to long, I may not be able to help you later."   
  
---dream---   
  
  
  
John gasped and sat up from the floor. The dream was so real to him he wasn't even sure that he was actually awake. He felt the same calm he had in the dream take hold of him, he knew exactly whom the voice belonged to, exactly who the person was. All he had to do was get to the person, and tell him everything, anything about what happened. If he did, John knew he would be saved, or something close to that.   
  
All he had to do was talk to that person, and not let Bobby onto the fact that he was finally strong enough to tell some one. Now that was the hard part.   
  
  
  
  
  
John slowly opened the door to the bathroom and looked outside, making sure that Bobby wasn't home. He didn't see the Bobby was home, even thought it was fairly dark in the room outside of the bathroom. He finally decided to be brave and walked outside, darting quickly to the door leading outside of his…and Bobby's bedroom. He was not fast enough unfortunately.   
  
Right as John's hand got on the doorknob he heard Bobby's voice coming from behind him.   
  
"Did you really think you could escape from me, Johnny-boy?" Bobby asked, his voice dangerously low and deadly sounding, "Did you really think I wouldn't know that you actually think you could tell some one?"   
  
"…I-I don't kn-know what you are talking a-about," John stammered out, going against his better judgment and slowing walking away from the door.   
  
"Oh," Bobby said getting up, "And how can I believe everything you say? What makes me believe anything you say? Why should I? Should I trust what you say because I…love you?" Bobby scoffed, "I don't love you. You shouldn't even exist, for all I care you can be dead, in fact I don't care."   
  
Bobby got up and walked slowly to John, "Why don't you be something short of dead right now?"   
  
John backed into the wall as Bobby said that, he was in a corner, and in one there were usually no hope for escape. Bobby grinned as he saw John's terrified eyes. Bobby drew his fist back and punched John so hard in the head that John's head hit the wall and he slid slowly down the wall onto the ground. Bobby didn't even care as he stepped over John's body and to the door, only looking back at John to make sure there wasn't too much blood. After all he was planning on making John unconscious, which is exactly what he did.   
  
Bobby opened the door and stepped through it and whispered, "Guess I don't have as much time as I thought I did."   
  
  
  
  
  
tbc. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. (Wish I did)  
**Notes:** Geeze...Sorry that I haven't updated! But when I was writing this I got stuck so I had to re-write part of that, then I figured out that I screwed up the plot part for the rest of the chapters so I had to find a way to fix that. But I finally finished this chapter! Anyway, I had to change it so that there's only one more chapter left. So the next one, should be the last for...for this story at least. Well, if you've been on my profile, you should know that there will be a sequel to this.   
  
  
  
**Shattered: Part 6**   
  
  
  
  
  
By the time John woke up Bobby was long gone, or at least that's what John thought. He didn't really know where Bobby was at all, or what time he had attempted to leave. So he couldn't tell how long he had been unconscious.   
  
John rubbed his head, and then regretted it. His head hurt so much; John tried to sit up but even that hurt. It occurred to John that that wasn't actually what hurt, his head hurt so much that even moving right now was painful. Finally John was able to get enough strength to actually sit up, which did make his stomach lurch, but John didn't pay much mind to that fact. All he knew was that he had to get out of this room before Bobby came back, that is if Bobby would even come back.   
  
John stood up, and instantly regretted it. Black spots danced in front of his eyes and he fell down. He decided against shaking his head, fearing that it might be even worse, and tried to get up again. This time he was a little more successful since that only made him a little dizzy. He grasped the wall and made his way to the door, which he noticed was slightly open.   
  
John sighed, wishing that some one would have actually noticed that the door was 'slightly' open. Then maybe instead of waking up on the ground he would've been waking up in a bed in the same room as the 'infirmary.' John sighed again, deciding that he'd rather be glad to wake up anywhere then to not wake up at all.   
  
John slowly opened the door leading to (hopefully) his escape from the room he was in. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he noticed that no one was outside, namely Bobby. John then decided to take his chance in actually walking, dreading that he would only end up on the ground again. Instead though, John found that he was actually feeling better and that it didn't really hurt to walk.   
  
Finally John reached his destination. He sighed, and knocked on the door…   
  
  
  
"…And now I'm here," John whispered, finishing what he had come there to say.   
  
Logan stared at John, wondering if the kid was actually telling the truth. But from the look Logan saw in John's eyes he knew it was true.   
  
"So…" Logan started, "This is all true? This has been happening to you for the past…month?"   
  
John nodded, "Please Logan, you have to believe me…you believe me, don't you?"   
  
Logan noticed John's eyes had brimmed with tears as he had said that. Logan felt a lump for in his throat, and nodded. There was no way John could be lying; no one could lie about that.   
  
"I believe you John," Logan said.   
  
John sighed in relief; at least some one had believed him, even though Logan was the only one John had told. John frowned. Even though he had told the entire story to Logan (or, at least the most important parts), his head had been fine while doing that, he noticed that his head was now hurting slightly. More than slightly now, the pain was returning and it made the room spin a little and his stomach lurch.   
  
John grasped his head, hoping that doing that would some how make him feel better, it did, but only a small bit.   
  
"Hey, kid," Logan started, "You okay?"   
  
Logan waited for a reply, but got none. He asked several more times, but only found that John either didn't know that Logan was saying anything or that John was hurting too much to reply.   
  
Finally, almost 10 minutes after Logan had originally asked John if he was okay, did John reply.   
  
"…I- I'm f-fine," John started, "…I think."   
  
"Kid, why don't we get you down to the infirmary, or into a bathroom before you feel like you are going to throw up, and then do," Logan said, already more worried about John than he was before.   
  
"No, Logan, I-I'm fine, really," John whispered, "If I'm feeling sick or anything I think I could just rush into a bathroom." The real reason John didn't want to go to the infirmary was that he didn't' want to go outside. Bobby could be waiting for him outside, but John was pretty sure Bobby hadn't been in Logan's room, so there was no worry to stay in Logan's room.   
  
Logan sighed, he really did think that the kid should go to the infirmary, whether from the head wound he received or the any other wounds he may have gotten, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that John should go into the infirmary, or some place that could better help him than Logan himself could.   
  
"At least let me get Je- Dr. Grey in here to make sure you are okay," Logan said gently, he wasn't sure how John felt about bringing more people into this matter just yet.   
  
John thought about what Logan was suggesting for a second, he wasn't really sure if he did want to have more people know about this just yet, but Jean was kind and she could probably understand what John was going through. Or, at least she could try and understand. And hopefully her powers could also help John more than Logan could right now.   
  
"I guess," John whispered, hands going back to their previous place on his head.   
  
Logan nodded, and walked toward the door leading out of the room. Next to the door, on the right side of it, was a com-link communications that Logan could contact anyone with, well anyone that was in a room with a com-link. Logan sighed and looked at the watch on his wrist to see what time it was, it was about 2 in the morning, and Logan hoped that Jean wouldn't mind if he waked her, and most likely Scott too.   
  
Logan pressed the com-link button and hit a few number buttons that meant he was just dialing Jean and Scott's 'line.'   
  
"Jean, Scott, this is Logan," Logan said, hoping that Jean or Scott would answer.   
  
"Logan?" a sleepy voice asked, "What time is it? What's wrong? What happened? …Why are 'calling' so late?"   
  
Logan chuckled a little as Scott keep asking question upon question, "Look Jean, or both of you, need to get over here fast…or sometime in the near future."   
  
"Can't this wait till morning?" Scott asked, clearly wanting to get back to sleep.   
  
"Look, I don't care if you go back to sleep," Logan started, "Just get Jean over here…And don't worry, I'm not going to try and _seduce_ her or anything, this has to do with John…Pyro."   
  
Logan could hear Scott sigh a little and then knew that Scott was contemplating what to do, "Fine, okay…we'll _both_ be there in a couple of minutes, okay?"   
  
"Good," Logan said, cutting out the communication by taking his finger off the com-link.   
  
Logan turned back around to face John, "John…it's aright that Jean _and_ Scott are coming here, right?"   
  
John stared at Logan for a minute then nodded, "I guess it is alright if they both come here…"   
  
Logan sighed and sat down next to John, "After Scott and Jean get here, I'm going to head off to the Professor…Just to tell him of the situation, because Bobby still is on the loose, isn't he?"   
  
John nodded and shivered a little at the mention of Bobby's name.   
  
A few moments later a knock came a Logan's door. Logan stepped over by the door once again, and opened it, not surprised at all that Jean and Scott stood outside of the door.   
  
"Logan, what exactly was so important that you needed us, or me, immediately?" Jean asked as Logan ushered both her and Scott inside.   
  
"…I think it is John's place to tell," Logan answered, closing the door.   
  
Jean looked at Logan funny until she turned to face Logan's bed and saw that John sat upon it.   
  
"…John?" Jean asked, walking towards the sitting John on the bed, "What's wrong?"   
  
John shifted uncomfortably, looking at Logan helplessly. Even though John had had enough courage to talk to Logan about what happened between himself and Bobby, he was finding it difficult to tell Jean about what happened. What was even more difficult was that Scott was almost glaring at John, or at least it seemed like it, John could never really tell with Scott, since he always had to have his 'visor' on.   
  
Logan nodded at John, almost telling John that it was all right and that he could trust Jean and Scott.   
  
"John," Logan started, "You don't have to tell them the whole thing, just part of it, and only the parts you really need to right now."   
  
"Logan…" Scott said, stepping closer to Logan, "What's going on?"   
  
"Just let John tell what happened," Logan replied, "…And make sure to look at his head and make sure he's all right…But, right now, I have to go to the Professor."   
  
"…John," Logan started again, "I'm going to go to the Professor now…I'll be back later though."   
  
John nodded, and regretted it, for it only made his head hurt more.   
  
Logan nodded back to John and then opened the door, making sure his senses were on full alert, just in case Bobby decided to come back. Then Logan stepped outside of the door and hurriedly made his way to the Professors room.   
  
  
  
  
  
"John," Jean asked gently, "Would you like to tell us what happened exactly?"   
  
"I- I guess," John said.   
  
He then gave them a summary of what had happened over the past month, making sure to give just enough details in the right places so they'd know exactly why it was so important that they had been woken up.   
  
"God," Scott said as John finished telling them what had happened, "That's awful."   
  
Jean nodded, "John, would you mind if I had a look at your head? I'm just going to make sure nothing serious happened…it may hurt a little though, but if you have to throw up or anything just hurry to the bathroom."   
  
"Th-that's fine with me," John said turning a little so that Jean could get a good look at the back of John's head.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan sighed gently as he reached the Professors door, it hadn't taken him long to get there, but it seemed like it took forever. Of course it seemed close to forever to Logan because he couldn't help but imagine the things that could be happening to John as he went to get the Professor. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Bobby decided to go after John.   
  
Logan knocked on the Professors door gently and waited for the door to open. He didn't expect the Professor to answer right away, but already several minutes had passed, and the door had never opened. In fact, Logan noticed, that he couldn't even hear anything on the other side of the door; everything was quiet, far too quiet.   
  
Logan knocked again, this time louder than he had before, and still no one opened the door. He knocked again, and again, but never got any answer. Logan became worried, if the Professor didn't hear the door, then he would, or at least should, have been able to feel Logan's presence and worry that no one was answering the door.   
  
Logan had no choice now; he simply would just break down the Professors door. And he did, break down the door that is, and Logan found that odd also. It didn't seem like there was any noise when the door fell. Logan ignored that though, and stepped into the Professors room.   
  
The Professors room was surprisingly cold, and dark too. Luckily Logan got accustomed to the darkness quickly and could see quite well. He made his way to the professor's bed, since he could see a shape that looked like the Professor. When he got to the 'professor,' though, he knew something was wrong.   
  
Logan gently laid a hand the professor's shoulder, and tried to wake him, but was unsuccessful. Suddenly Logan realized that the professor was, or there was a possibility at least, knocked out. Then it occurred to Logan that Bobby **must** have known that Logan would have come here…which meant that Bobby could just be delaying Logan from protecting John…   
  
"Oh, no," Logan whispered, "John."   
  
Logan rushed to the door- door way leading out of the room, he knew he had to get to John before Bobby did, or get there fast if Bobby was already with John. Of course, Logan never made it even out of the Professors room, for a fist hit Logan in the head with enough force to knock him out.   
  
Right before Logan was totally unconscious, he swore he could hear Bobby laughing at him.   
  
  
  
  
  
"John," Jean started walking over by Scott who was by the door, "I think you are fine…well, you'll be okay. But it would probably be a good idea to get to the infirmary."   
  
John nodded, his head hadn't been hurting all that much when Jean was seeing if he was okay.   
  
John gasped suddenly. The room had been brightly lit just a second ago, but now it was pitch black.   
  
John heard a scream followed by two thumps…that strangely sounded like a body falling on the ground, but in this case it would have to have been two bodies since there were two thumps. All John could think of to do was back up, which meant that he was really just getting closer to the headboard of the bed.   
  
Then John noticed the severe drop of temperature in the room, before, as the lights, it had been quite warm, but now it was incredibly cold. John shivered and backed into the headboard of the bed.   
  
He heard some one laugh and then a voice called out from the darkness of the room, "John…you didn't actually think I'd just leave without saying a _proper_ goodbye, did you?"   
  
John gasped, there was no mistake of whom the voice belonged to. It was Bobby.   
  
  
  
tbc.   
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this part! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. (Wish I did)  
**Notes:** I finally finished! I hope everyone likes how it ended. And I am SO SO SO SO sorry it took so long... But it was hard to find a way to end the fic as best as I could and RL has been so hectic. So has school. I will be writing the short sequel to this, it's going to be called 'Putting Back the Pieces' I might just add it as an epilogue though. Well I hope you like it! Oh, and I'm so glad X2 is coming out to DVD soon!   
  
  
  
**Shattered: Part 7/7**   
  
  
  
Logan gasped as he sat up form the ground. He briefly wondered why he was on the ground in the first place, and then he wondered where he was at all. Logan jumped up suddenly, remembering why he was there, in the professor's room, in the first place and how he ended up on the ground. Then he regretted the sudden movement of getting up because doing that made him feel a bit queasy for a second.   
  
Logan ignored the feeling of queasiness and began walking out of the professors room, his hand absent mindedly going back to his head to feel where he'd been hit, taking note of the fact that the wound had closed but blood was still there.   
  
Logan noticed something though as he began making his way closer and closer to his room, the room that John was in, he noticed that everywhere seemed to be filled with coldness, like some one had turned off the heat and decreased the temperature by several degrees. He also noticed that everywhere seemed to be pitch black, or at least probably did for some one with normal eyesight.   
  
Logan shook his head and began running to John, if Logan, himself, had been knocked out then that probably meant John was in major trouble.   
  
  
  
  
  
Logan sighed in relief as he reached his door to his room, hoping that John was all right, but part of him knew that there was probably no way that Bobby had not reached John by now. Logan sighed and carefully opened the door leading into his room.   
  
  
  
  
  
John let out a small squeak as Bobby slammed him against a wall. Almost instantly he felt a hand wrap itself around his throat. He struggled against Bobby, trying to make Bobby realize his choking grip around his throat, but it was no use. Bobby was not going down easy, and Johns strength was already leaving him. John felt himself slumping forward, as his oxygen left his lungs.   
  
John felt himself losing consciousness; black spots appeared in front of his eyes, which he thought was odd because it was almost pitch black, he wasn't even aware of the sound of a door opening…   
  
Just as fast as John felt himself losing oxygen and consciousness John felt the hand release his throat. John breathed in fast, trying to make up for all the oxygen his lungs had missed. John breathed in a sigh of relief, slowly slumping down to the floor, exhausted, not evening remembering of Bobby at that moment. All John could think about was the precious oxygen going into his lungs.   
  
Unfortunately, for John, Bobby's hand wrapped around his throat yet again, denying him of the oxygen he needed. John choked out a gasp though, as he felt ice flood through his veins, or at least something very similar. The only thing John was aware of currently was the cold flowing through his body, and the numbness spreading almost as fast as the cold.   
  
Bobby then hit John on the head, hard, hoping to make John unconsciousness. John sighed in relief for a split second as the hand released itself from Johns throat, but it quickly slammed into John's ribs. Most likely breaking one or two in the process. John moaned, sliding down the wall, but was grabbed quickly by Bobby, who also managed to make Johns head contact with the wall.   
  
John moaned, all of the pain had added up now, and his whole entire body was throbbing and was freezing at the same time. John moaned again, his lips parting slightly, just enough for Bobby to notice. Bobby took advantage of that fact and did the strangest thing…   
  
John felt his breath leaving him once again, but this time it was in the strangest way. Bobby was kissing him. And John realized something as Bobby did Bobby was using his powers. He was trying to freeze John from the inside out.   
  
Now John realized he was in serious trouble, and tried to struggle harder. But nothing was going to stop Bobby now, John realized. John weakly tried to push Bobby away from him but he could feel himself getting colder and colder. John realized something also as he felt himself getting weaker and weaker; this was exactly like his dream…which was his last thought before he drifted into unconsciousness.   
  
  
  
  
  
Logan growled, trying to pry himself from the ice that Bobby had frozen around him. He struggled to get out of it even harder as he watched Bobby kissing John. He could see that John was struggling harder and harder, and suddenly realized that Bobby was using his powers to freeze John. He growled again, trying to get his hands free so he could get the rest of the ice off.   
  
Logan sighed in relief as he felt the ice from his hands sort of melting and breaking at the same time. 'If it'd just move a little more…' Logan thought, he was almost free, 'If only this damn ice would just…'   
  
Logan sighed, as his hands broke free from the ice. He then used his claws to free the rest of his body and charged at Bobby…   
  
  
  
  
  
John moaned as 'woke' up. He couldn't remember where he was at fast in the beginning; all he knew was that he was freezing and everywhere on his body hurt. John blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. After a few times he did and he realized that a fight was occurring in front of him. He gasped as he realized Logan has saved him, and that Logan and Bobby were fighting.   
  
John couldn't really tell what was happening but he knew that Logan was winning…he just knew it; Logan had to be. But he also knew that Bobby could be winning at any second and he had to figure out some way to help Logan.   
  
John sighed; he wished he had his lighter. Right now it was the only thing that would make him feel safe, or Bobby being totally gone forever. But he knew that it wasn't that likely that Bobby would just totally disappear, forever. John thought for a second, if only he had his lighter with him, if only he had remember to put it into his pocket…   
  
John winced as he heard Logan getting beat up by Bobby. He had to help Logan now; he knew that he had to, if he didn't Logan might be seriously hurt by Bobby…maybe even killed. Suddenly he wished to be a pyrokinetic, not as though he had never wished that before, but right now he wanted with all his heart. With all his soul. If there were only one thing he could do now, it would be that so he could stop Bobby from hurting Logan any more.   
  
John winced again as he heard something snap. He didn't know who had been hurt then, but he knew it must have hurt a lot. John concentrated more on the idea of being a pyrokinetic. He hoped for it and wished for it with every part of him.   
  
John winced again, but this time not because any one was being hurt, or at least not because Logan was being hurt. He was wincing because a headache had begun, and it was more painful than anything he'd ever felt before. He grasped his head with his hands, trying to make it stop, but it wouldn't. The headache kept growing and growing until he couldn't stand it anymore.   
  
  
  
  
  
Logan and Bobby both stopped fighting for a split second. A scream had stopped them. Logan turned towards John, knowing the source of the scream came from him. Logan gasped, he saw John screaming and screaming and holding his head. Then he gasped again, but this time in surprise at what John was doing.   
  
John's hands were no longer grasping his head anymore they were pointed towards Bobby. Logan gasped again; he couldn't believe what John was now doing. He hadn't noticed at first, but in John's hands was a small flame, and it was growing larger and larger by the second. Soon it was a big as a small basketball.   
  
Logan moved slowly away from Bobby, sensing what John was about to do. And he was right. The small flame ball was hurled at Bobby. Logan watched Bobby try to dive out of the way, but he wasn't that successful, for the fireball hit him in the shoulder. He heard Bobby scream out in pain. Logan was about to go after Bobby, who was slowly getting away and trying get through the door to run away, but stopped as he heard John scream again. Logan glanced back at Bobby who was no longer there.   
  
Logan glanced around trying to see if Bobby was there, but only the scent of him hung in the air now. Logan broke out of his thought when he heard John screaming again. He rushed over to him, wanting to know what was wrong.   
  
Logan wrapped his arms around John, trying to comfort him.   
  
"John," Logan said quietly, "What's wrong?"   
  
"I-it it…" John started, "…hurts…"   
  
"Shhh," Logan whispered, "It is all right now John, everything's going to be all right. Okay?"   
  
John moaned, "…He's gone? You are all right?"   
  
"Yeah, John," Logan said, "Everything just fine. Everything's okay now. Everything's going to be all right."   
  
John sighed in relief, and stopped moaning. He was suddenly quiet, and breathed quietly.   
  
Logan sighed, realizing that John fell asleep. He softly brushed John's hair out of his eyes. Logan looked at the room suddenly, everything was bright outside, and birds were chirping softly. Logan smiled; he knew everything was going to be all right now… Even if they didn't know where exactly Bobby was, or what was going to happen in the future, he knew everything was going to be okay.   
  
He kissed John's forehead softly, and John smiled in his sleep.   
  
'It is going to be okay, John,' Logan thought, 'I promise…you don't have to worry about Bobby ever again.'   
  
  
  
...the end?   
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, so technically this isn't the end because I WILL be writing two sequels to this. I hope you like the thing I did with John's power. I just thought it up when I was writing, but it WILL, probably, be in the sequels...well the whole power thing. And I know I didn't really include slash, but there will be some, I promise. I really do hope you liked this! And that you'll check out the sequels. 


	8. The Mirror

**Disclaimer:** Haha. Finally! Something I do own! The poem that is  
**Notes:** Well, I thought I'd write a little poem for my fic. This would basically be St. John's POV...of Bobby and everything. Well I hope everyone likes it. 'Took a while for me to get the...rhythm, I guessed you'd say, of the poem.   
  
  
  
**Shattered: The Mirror - A Poem**   
  
  
  
_The Mirror:_   
  
You stand before the mirror  
The reflection shows your face  
You cannot wonder how you got here, how you came to be in this place  
Touch the bruised, marred lips, you see  
That it wasn't all that it should be  
Softly touch the mirrors face  
See the picture of your lovely disgrace  
Run your hands over the bruises  
See what isn't there  
The scars are nothing  
Without the tears running for you to bear  
Close your eyes, you count to ten  
Hope to see what's not again  
Open eyes, and now you see  
What wasn't there can set you free  
Close your eyes they're there again  
Scream, and cry  
The mirror still shows you what you can't see  
Touch the mirror; trace the smile  
See the reflection of your defile  
Touch the mirror and see your sin  
The mirror shatters again.  
  
  



End file.
